


Pomost

by alwerakoo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Summer Camp, Summer Vacation, Treebros, Underage Drug Use, ostatnie opko dostało aż 5 lajków więc macie kolejne, polskie opko wow
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwerakoo/pseuds/alwerakoo
Summary: Connor nie był do końca pewny, jakim cudem znalazł się nagle półnagi, w środku nocy, cały ociekający wodą, na drewnianym pomoście zapewne starszym od niego, ale dopóki Evan nadal siedział obok, nie mógł narzekać.Kolejne, opko z deh, aż 2 w całym polskim, martwym fandomie





	Pomost

**Author's Note:**

> Back stroy: Connor i Evan są na obozie letnim i dzielą namiot. Pewnej nocy obydwoje postanawiają się naćpać i mają genialne pomysły.

Connor nie był do końca pewny, jakim cudem znalazł się nagle półnagi, w środku nocy, cały ociekający wodą, na drewnianym pomoście zapewne starszym od niego, ale dopóki Evan nadal siedział obok, nie mógł narzekać.  
Tak właściwie, to już nie pamiętał czyim pomysłem było wymknięcie się z namiotu o trzeciej nad ranem, ani który z nich obrał kurs na jezioro i pierwszy zrzucił z siebie koszulkę, ale chociaż poprzednie wydarzenia były dość zamglone, a szczegóły dość niewyraźne, to zimna woda zdecydowanie pomogła mu myśleć odrobinę trzeźwiej co było rzeczą dobrą jak i dość zgubną. Z jednej strony był prawie pewny, że nie palnie czegoś głupiego, a przynajmniej głupiego nawet jak na jego poziom, ale po drugiej stronie był Evan i to w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu, a w dodatku nie miał na sobie koszulki, podobnie jak on sam, co nagle wywołało w nim ochotę skrzyżowania ramion na piersi, i siedział tak blisko, że praktycznie stykali się nagą skórą na udach, i co chwila trącał jego nogę stopą. Co więcej, chyba zauważył, że mu się przygląda, bo spojrzał w jego stronę marszcząc nos i brwi, przez co Connor tylko bardziej nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego piegów.  
– Mam coś na twarzy czy co?  
Głos nadal miał cichy i gardłowy, wzrok odrobinę zamglony, ale wydawał się znacznie bardziej przytomny niż godzinę temu, kiedy kulał się po materacu, nie mogąc powstrzymać kolejnej salwy śmiechu, bo z jakiegoś powodu krowa narysowana na opakowaniu kartonu od mleka wydała mu się szalenie zabawa (a Connor wtedy też zaczął chichotać jak głupi, bo nie mógł pozostać poważnym, kiedy widział Evana tak beztroskiego i rozbawionego), co uznał za dobry znak.  
Nie odpowiedział jednak na pytanie, a po chwili milczenia Evan tylko wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się, więc Connor oczywiście odwrócił wzrok i włożył pasmo mokrych włosów za ucho, byleby zrobić coś z rękami, ale kątem oka widział jak chłopak wyrzuca ręce w górę i przeciąga się jak kot i bardzo starał się nie zacząć znów na niego gapić.  
Po chwili Evan leżał już plecami na pomoście, więc po sekundzie zawahania zrobił to samo, więc byli jeszcze bliżej niż przed chwilą, co zazwyczaj nie kończyło się zbyt dobrze, jak wtedy kiedy siedzieli na jego łóżku i rozmawiali o zupełnie normalnych rzeczach, ale nagle musiał powiedzieć coś wyjątkowo zabawnego, bo Evan zaczął się śmiać, więc po chwili śmiali się już obaj i któryś z nich musiał się przypadkiem pochylić, bo kiedy drugi zadarł głowę do góry otarli się nosami, a Connor był przekonany, że wysłało to dziwne wibracje przez całe jego ciało, więc szybko się wyprostował.  
Ale teraz Evan wydawał się spokojny i wpatrywał się w niebo w zupełnej ciszy, więc Connor na chwilę odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, by móc chociaż na chwilę przyjrzeć się jak księżyc oświetla jego twarz i czy wygląda to tak samo majestatycznie i jak z tych letnich zdjęć przy oknach z instagrama, jak wtedy kiedy robi to słońce, ale któryś z nich wybrał nieodpowiedni moment, bo ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i przez chwilę po prostu wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu.  
Poza okazjonalnym szelestem i pohukiwaniem z pobliskiego lasu panowała wokół ich komfortująca cisza, a oczy Evana były niesamowicie niebieskie, a pod obojczykiem miał małą bliznę, która wyglądała na bardzo starą i Connor aż prawie o nią zapytał, ale blondyn odezwał się pierwszy.  
– Wiesz, że jesteś chyba pierwszą osobą, która widzi mnie bez koszulki? Znaczy, nie licząc mojej mamy. Em, pierwszą osobą od wielu lat w każdym razie.  
To przypomniało mu o tym, że faktycznie, obaj są w samych bokserkach, które były zupełnie przemoczone i może nawet zrobiłoby mu się zimno, gdyby nie zrobiło mu się nagle niesamowicie gorąco.  
– Tak? Też przebierasz się na w-f w łazience?  
Evan uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową, a Connor tylko zmarszczył nos.  
– Czemu?  
– Bo ja wiem? Znaczy, hum, wiem. To stresujące. Znaczy wiem, że nikogo nie obchodzi to jak wyglądam i to nie jest tak, że wszyscy patrzą na mnie non stop, ale nic nie poradzę, że tak myślę i sam się w końcu nakręcam, a jak już wyrobisz sobie kompleksy to trudno się potem... ich pozbyć.  
Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział bardzo cicho, prawie szeptem, bo nagle ich twarze były bardzo blisko siebie, i chociaż Connor nie był pewny, który z nich się przysunął, postanowił nie zastanawiać się nad tym głębiej i zmierzył go od góry do dołu.  
– Dla mnie wyglądasz dobrze.  
– Dzięki – zaśmiał się cicho. – Ty, em, ty też. Ale wiesz, to śmieszne. Bo jest coś co mnie tak strasznie krępuje i nigdy tego przy nikim nie robię, albo to ukrywam, nawet przed tobą, a potem to przy tobie robię i jest spoko. Znaczy, nie tak źle jak to sobie wyobrażałem. Ale tu chyba chodzi bardziej... o samego ciebie.  
Connor mocno wciągnął powietrze przez nos, bo na chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha, a potem poczuł, że ich nosy znów się praktycznie zderzają.  
– Mam podobnie. Jakbym mógł ci powiedzieć cokolwiek, a ty mnie zawsze wysłuchasz i nawet jak nie rozumiesz, to zawsze... starasz się zrozumieć. To ma sens?  
– Chyba tak.  
Evan się uśmiechnął, i w jednej chwili po prostu nadal na siebie patrzyli w zupełnej ciszy.  
A w następnej przygarniał Connor go do siebie wbijając palce w jego biodra, a Evan pochylał się nad nim przerzucając jedną nogę na jego lewą stronę i smakował dziwnie, prawie tak samo jak jego woda kolońska, a w jego oddechu nadal mógł wyczuć zioło. A całowanie było ogólnie dziwaczne i znacznie bardziej mokre niż sobie wyobrażał i to wcale nie dlatego, że obaj byli przemoczeni do suchej nitki, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu się nie podobało, zwłaszcza kiedy Evan wplątał palce w jego włosy i zacisnął je w pięść. I nagle zrobiło mu się niesamowicie gorąco, przesunął dłonie na uda Evana, które były zaskakująco miękkie i wszystko odnośnie tej sytuacji było zaskakujące i dziwne, ale tak, zdecydowanie mu się podobało to z jaką siłą chłopak napierał na jego usta i to łaskotanie w brzuchu towarzyszące całemu doświadczeniu, bo Evan całował dobrze, co było raczej ekscytujące, ale nagle jedyną dziwną rzeczą było to, jak nagle i szybko chłopak od niego odskoczył.  
Zamrugał i podniósł się na łokciach znaleźć się na jego poziomie i przez chwilę obaj tylko głośno dyszeli, unikając swoich spojrzeń, a Connor wiedział, że przez głowę powinno mu przebiegać pełno myśli naraz, ale nagle jedyne o czym był w stanie myśleć to usta Evana i motyle w jego brzuchu i jak cudacznie wspaniałe było całowanie, i nagle miał ochotę zrobić to znów.  
Ale Evan nagle spojrzał na niego z wyrazem twarzy, którego nie mógł rozszyfrować i przygryzł wargę, otworzył usta, zamknął je, a potem znów otworzył.  
– Przepraszam-  
– Za co?  
– Bo cię, em... I nawet nie spytałem, czy mogę. A ty pewnie nie chciałeś, ale teraz już i tak za późno i rozumiem jak już nie będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać, bo nie powinienem zakładać, że skoro jesteś gejem to od razu ci się podobam, albo chcesz... Może ja już pójdę-  
– Evan.  
– Hm?  
Evan zamilkł, przestał drapać się po przedramieniu i nawet na chwilę zatrzymał proces hiperwentylacji by na niego spojrzeć dużymi oczami, pełnymi niepewności i wątpliwości, a Connor przysunął się bliżej, tak, że znów stykali się kolanami i westchnął w duchu z ulgą, kiedy chłopak się nie cofnął.  
– Jak ci powiem, że możesz mnie znów pocałować, to będziesz chciał to znów zrobić?  
Przez chwilę tylko wpatrywali się w siebie i na chwilę zapomniał jak się oddycha, bo Evan objął jego twarz swoimi dłońmi i musnął kciukiem po jego kości policzkowej i nagle poczuł, że musi coś zrobić z rękami i padło znów na uda blondyna i zauważył, jak ten lekko się wzdrygnął na kontakt, ale po chwili sam do niego przyległ, kiedy podniósł się na kolanach by byli na podobnym poziomie.  
– Okej.  
– Okej? – Przełknął ślinę  
– Okej.  
– Okej. Wiesz, że masz po lewej tronie więcej piegów niż po prawej?  
Chłopak zamrugał, a potem wybuchnął śmiechem, zarzucił mu ręce na barki, a Connor uwielbiał patrzeć na Evana, kiedy był tak czysto szczęśliwy, że pomiędzy śmiechem i przelotnymi całusami znajdował chwilę, by po prostu na niego popatrzeć, bo księżyc naprawdę ładnie oświetlał jego twarz i było to widać szczególnie dobrze, kiedy byli tak blisko, a po paru minutach zaczął wątpić, czy kiedykolwiek wypuści go ze swoich odjęć.


End file.
